gemstone_series_episodefandomcom-20200217-history
Gemstone 1 : Axinite
Gemstone I : Axinite. Gemstone I : '''Axinite Gemstone 1 : Axinite is a thriller - mystery book published in the thriller section of User Stories of the Episode app. It is the first season of the Gemstone series. 5 episodes have currently been published and the story is marked as completed. It is written by GinaPlaysGames. Characters * '''Kate : The main protagonist of the story. The book begins with her waking up in a unknown forest with no clue who she is or her surroundings. She appears of average height, with brown hair in pigtails, freckles and glasses. * Janet : 'Kate's friend. She lets her stay in her house and leads many unsuccessful attempts to rouse her memories. She is sweet and loyal, and ends up falling in love with Kate. She appears tall, with long brown hair and blue eyes. * '''Dora : '''Kate's twin. The government paints her as a evil mass-killer, but this turns out to be untrue. However, as shown in later seasons, she is not a very pleasant or kind person. She looks exactly like Kate. * '''Wiley : '''Wiley is a kidnapped who is engaged to Janet, but he is really an abusive, insane person who abuses and kidnaps Janet and even kills her. He appears of average height, with short brown hair and green eyes. * '''Vicky, Savvy and Tasha : '''Minor characters and students at Janet's school. Janet and Kate have brief social interactions with them. Vicky is in the soccer club with Janet, and also throws a party which the girls attend. * '''Miss Wents : '''A teacher at Janet's school who knows each and every student by name. Plot (under construction) Story description ''Kate's life changes forever when she wakes up in a mysterious new world with no clue who she is. Will she find out the secrets of this strange new world? Chapter Descriptions Ch 1 Kate's life changes forever when she wakes up in a mysterious new world with no clue who she is. Will she find out the secrets of this strange new world? Ch 2 You find out a strange secret about your past. Ch 3 RIP Janet Ch 4 Meet Dora Drew. But is she what she seems? Ch 5 Bonus episode. Thanks so much for playing this far. Love you all. xxx Trivia '''Some fun facts :) * The story was originally intended to be 113 chapters long! * The author was inspired to write the story by the Episode Story HUNTED and also life under Chairman Mao. * This was the author's first proper story that she wrote on episode. * The first version of the story was riddled with spelling and directing mistakes so the author had to rewrite it. * The author of this story is GinaPlaysGames, also known as Ginaplaysgames, GinaPlayesGames2 Gina Giraffe Xo, Giraffe Gina Xo, and GinaPlayesGames. * The story has a completed season 2, Gemstone 2: Carnelian, a ongoing season 3, Gemstone 3 : Emerald and a season 4 coming soon - Gemstone 4 : Topaz. * The story is written in the classic style * It also has a revamped version - Axinite Category:Books Category:Characters Category:GemstoneSeries Category:Episode